Tsuji Nakoto
History Tsuji Nakoto was known once as the Bringer of Darkness. He was actually an Uchiha, but adopted into the Nakoto Family. Raised by the Nakoto, he was a stern and disciplined child. Honing his strength in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, he soon becamse the strongest of his village at the age of 13. His Uchiha blood was awakened at the loss of his little brother, Genkumaru. Unlike most Uchiha, his Sharingan awakened with Two Tomoe in both eyes. His family began to fear him. The villagers fleed in his presence. He soon came to realize he was not welcomed, so he left. He hunted and survived on his own for 3 years before returning to the village, only to find his family attacking the village. He knew not why, but he killed them. The villagers thanked him and accepted him as their new leader but the guilt of murdering his family ate away at him until finally, he awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan. For two years, he protected his home and his people. War came from the north and a man of great power subdued Tsuji. He was held hostage and tortured by a mad scientist who somehow possessed DNA from descendants of Indra and Asura. By injecting this DNA into Tsuji, Rinnegan was awakened in both eyes. With newfound power, Tsuji broke free after being held for 4 years. He wandered solemnly back to what was left of his village and found nothing but ash. Fueled by hatred, he set out to find the man responsible. Years later, he found the man, an Uchiha. The battle was gruesome, however he prevailed. He then took the man's eyes and gained Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. For the next few months, he wandered aimlessly. Leaving traces of his power until one day he vanished. Personality Tsuji is an unpredictable person. He is often mysterious and seems to be up to some deeper, darker agenda but it is still uncertain. He can be generous and heart-warming, but it is not often seen by many. He is a very humble shinobi, having easily admitting when he is wrong or at a loss. However, his determination to become something greater is more of a key to his strength than one can imagine. In most cases, he's quite the silent type, however, he has a way with words. He observes the mannerisms and small habits of the people around him. One would not him as evil, however his true nature is more chaotic in his untamed state. . Present Storyline Currently, Tsuji has come out of hiding. He met the Nanadaime Otogake of Otogakure and established a new companionship. He has now become part of the Otogakure's Sound Five and will soon begin his research. Abilities Tsuji's physical prowess is often concealed, however his skill in many different areas are well above average. Growing up, his skill was praised by the leader of the village. He often does not result to fighting. He often uses Genjutsu to avoid actual battle. However, in his chaotic rampage, he can be quite aggressive and his abilities nearly double. His taijutsu ability is above average, his reflexes and fluidity being known across the previous shinobi world. *'Chakra Control and Nature Transformation' : 'Tsuji has superb chakra control and his chakra reserves a fairly large for him not being a jinchuuriki. He has an natural affinity for Raiton and Katon Jutsu, however due to his Rinnegan, his ability to perform all Nature Tranformation Jutsu is above average. *'Genjutsu' : '''Tsuji's ability to perform genjutsu is supposedly unprecedented. With the use of his Sharingan, he can place a target within a genjutsu with a single touch or he uses the reflection in his blade. '''Sharingan *''' Tsuji awakened and mastered the Sharingan at the age of 13. He usually hides his Sharingan, even though the use of it uses bare mininum chakra. The Sharingan allows Tsuji to see the flow of chakra, predict movements, as well as facilitate his use of genjutsu. '''Mangekyou Sharingan *Tsuji awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan after murdering his family in order to save his village. It resembeled a six petaled flower. In his left eye, he was able to use Kamui, allows the user to transfer targets to and from another dimension, from which they are unable to escape. He can alsoabsorb his own body into this distortion and can teleport to virtually any location he desires. When using Kamui to teleport, anything he is touching will be warped along with them, and their chakra becomes untraceable. In his right eye, he is able to use Kotoamatsukami,which allows him to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. Even with his Eternal Mangekyou and Rinnegan, he cannot perform this technique more than once within a certain time period. In awakening both eyes, he acquired the use of Susanoo. His Susanoo is grey with a hodded armor and four arms. It's abilities and extent to a Complete body is unknown. He acquired Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan after taking the eyes of the man who had him captured and experimented on. It resembers both his six petaled flower along with and outer six petaled flower ring. His Eternal Mangekyō is a "straight tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe) type, granting him fluidity in his movements when fighting. Rinnegan *Tsuji awakened his Rinnegan from being injected with Indra and Asura's DNA. The Rinnegan granted him a family of abilities collectively known as the Six Paths Technique: control over attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path; the ability to mechanise one's body with the Asura Path; soul extraction through the Human Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; chakra absorption through the Preta Path; and access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. He also has the ability to master all nature transformations as well as create black recievers and is able to project shadows of himself into the invisible world known as Limbo (輪墓, Rinbo, Literally meaning: Wheel Grave), which is generally impossible to detect or visually perceive. The shadows can operate independently of the user, attacking and restraining target(s) or defending the original body from harm. He can produce of to two, one from each eye. However, once the shadow's time is at its max, it returns to his body for a period of time. '|Ninjutsu: 3.5 | Taijutsu: 3 | Genjutsu: 5 | Intelligence: 5 | Strength: 2.5 | Speed: 5 | Stamina: 4 | Handseals: 5 | = 32 total Six Paths of Fate TBA